


Complicated and Bruised

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, M/M, Middle School, Past Ben Solo/Bazine Netal, Past Child Abandonment, Single Father Ben Solo, Teacher Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When Ben Solo’s daughter Allana attends a new school, it brings her father in contact with her English teacher, Poe Dameron, and leads to Ben falling in love with Poe.





	Complicated and Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I have hit 1,000 fics! Well, 1,000 works on AO3, technically, but still. Goddamn. I never thought I’d get to this point. Thank you to everyone who’s stuck with me up to this point, and I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Title from “Chel” by Adema. Heartbreaking song, but gorgeous. And Allana’s name comes from the old EU.

Ben Solo’s car, which he called the Silencer, rounded a corner towards his daughter Allana’s new middle school. 

Ben wasn’t going to deny he was nervous. Moving to a new house at Yavin...that had been one thing. Completely one thing. Going to a new school...that was another, and Ben knew that he was nervous. Elementary school had been one thing. This was another. 

”Is this my new school?” Allana said even as she got out of the car with her father in tow. 

Ben nodded. “The very one.” He couldn’t help but worry for his daughter, being at a new middle school for the first time, no doubt about to be torn apart inevitably. Kaydel had compared it to sharks fighting over a seal, and she wasn’t wrong, Ben couldn’t help but think. Back when he had gone to middle school, it definitely hadn’t been a pretty sight. He could only hope that Allie would have an easier time of it. Hopefully. 

He looked down at her. “You’re going to have a great day at school,” he said. “Really. You’re going to own it.”

Allie shrugged — a shrug that reminded Ben, with a jolt, of Bazine. Even though Bazine was no longer in the picture, he could still see traces of her in their daughter. Their wonderful daughter, the only one that he had after she’d disappeared. Walked out of his and Allie’s life without so much as an explanation. Of course, Bazine hadn’t had it easy. Ben supposed that he couldn’t blame Bazine when she’d had such a hard time in foster care. At least from what she’d told him. 

“You okay, Dad?” Allie said. 

“Good,” Ben said. Truth be told, he wasn’t good, but he wasn’t about to tell his daughter that. 

A furrow came between Allie’s dark eyes. “You look scared.”

”Just for you,” Ben half-lied. “As I’ve always been. More than anything.” He swallowed. “You’re not alone, Allie. No matter where you go, you’re never alone.”

Allie nodded. 

“You should get going,” Ben said softly. “I love you, Allie.”

Allie hugged him before all but running into school. Ben watched her go, and in his heart, he knew that he would do whatever he could to keep her safe. 

***

Allana wasn’t going to deny — there was something about those walls of the school that were more than just a bit intimidating. She knew she was awkward — Mom had been pretty, with her light skin and dark hair. She had been embarrassed about scars she had, on her face, but Dad had found her beautiful all the same. Why Allie and Dad weren’t enough, Allie didn’t know. 

There were other kids around too. Kids greeting other kids, asking how their summer was. Allie only wished that she could hide even more behind her dark hair.

Classes went by. Even being introduced as the “new girl” was embarrassing. It wasn’t as bad as elementary school, when one jerk had bullied Allie about her mom disappearing, but still. Still, Allie made one new friend, Kira, a biracial black girl in her math class. There was that. 

English was interesting. For starters, Allie thought, their English teacher, Mr. Dameron, was really good-looking. Allie wondered, idly, if other students were crushing on him too. Or other teachers. Not to mention he was nice! Really nice. Something about his smile, his easy friendliness. For a moment, Allie thought, she could feel relatively at peace in his presence. 

“He’s actually my uncle,” Kira whispered from next to her. 

Allie couldn’t help but be dumbstruck. Kira was lucky! Even as they broke away from their side-conversation, Allie listened to Mr. Dameron talk about what they were going to discuss — namely, how to make learning about books fun. 

“There’s a lot to be learned from the classics,” Mr. Dameron said, and even his voice was pretty. “It’s not as stuffy as you think it is.”

Allie smiled. That was another thing she’d gotten out of the day, she supposed. A new friend — Kira — and a new teacher she liked, Mr. Dameron.


End file.
